Yu-Gi-Oh! Blade
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: it's about a boy searching for his father's murderer, and the adventures he has along the way. rated for possible future lemon
1. The beginning

here's a new story. hope you like it. sorry if it stinks

* * *

"Aw, here it is," a 14-year-old boy with black hair styled like a samurai said as he walked up to a building. He pulled out a card from his duel disk. "Let's go, partner."

He walked inside, and there were many duels going on. The boy noticed two thugs walk to him, smiling like they found their next victim.

"Aren't you a little young to be coming 'round here, kid?" the bulky black-haired thug asked.

The boy said nothing to the man.

"Aw, what happened?" a skinny man with nose piercings and a faux hawk asked. "You lose your mommy?"

The boy raised his head, revealing heterochromatic eyes, the left red and the right blue.

"No, I didn't, though you bastards will wanna call for yours if you get in my way," he said.

"Ooh, I'm so scared. Whatcha gonna do?"

The skinny man shoved the boy, but he was not amused.

"I warned you. Now pay the price."

He reached into his jacket, and pulled out a badge that looked like a duel disk with a blade crossed over it.

"I am Kai Yoso, a member of the Sabers of the World Organized to Revolutionize Dueling, or SWORD for short. I came here because I heard a rumor about an ex-member being here."

"Maybe there is. Beat us in a Blade duel, and we might tell you."

"Fine. Let's take this outside."

The walked out, and each pulled out strange dueling devices. The thugs' had spikes all over them while Kai's was red with a dragon's head where the deck goes. They got into position, and were ready to duel.

* * *

if anyone has a better idea for a first chapter, my email is montainblaster2 at AOL


	2. Blade Duel Kai VS Thugs

here's the duel. hope you like it.

* * *

"Alright, then, kid, since you're so young, you go first," the fat thug said.

"I draw then," Kai said, drawing a card. "First off, I summon _Elemental Apprentice_ (Level 4/2000ATK/1500DEF/Warrior/Light)." A young man wearing robes appeared. "Now, I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"I draw!" the skinny thug shouted. "First off, I activate _Temple of the Six_. Since you control a monster while I control none, I can special summon _Elder of the Six Samurai_! Then I summon the tuner monster _Kagemusha of the Six Samurai_! Now I tune my level 3 Kagemusha to my level 2 Elder to Synchro Summon _Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En_! Now I end my turn."

"My turn," the fat thug said. "I summon out _The Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi_. Since I have another '_Six Samurai_' monster, I can special _The Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan_! Now I build the Overlay network to XYZs summon _Shadow of the_ _Six Samurai - Shien_! I end my turn."

"My turn. Seriously, that was all you had? Pathetic. First off, I sacrifice my _Elemental Apprentice_ to summon _Elemental Weapon Master_! (Light/Warrior/Level 7/2500ATK/2000DEF)" A taller man in robes appeared, looking much tougher than the monster used to summon it.

"Hey, that's a level 7!" the skinny thug shouted.

"A level 7 that can be summoned with one sacrifice if I use a Warrior-type. Not only that, but he is immune to all negative card effects like your temple. Also, you can't negate the effects of any of my cards. And now I equip him to _Elemental Weapon - Magma Sword_! Now, rise, Elemental Weapon Master:Flame form!" Suddenly, a volcano appeared on the battlefield. As the volcano erupted, a sword came out and into the warrior's hand. The warrior's outfit changed, giving him red armor, a red samurai's helmet. It looked fiercer than ever. "This sword doubles his attack points. Also, thanks to his own ability he can attack twice in the same battle phase. Now, attack those Samurai, Weapons Master!"

The warrior's fire sword cut down the warriors in seconds.

"Now you two take damage equal to your monsters' attack points thanks to Magma Sword. And I cut you down with Yosokana!"

Kai pulled out a sword handle from the long end of his Duel Blade, which had the kanji for 'element' on it. As the sword shot flames, Kai ran towards the thugs and his sword formed a red laser-like blade, and he slashed the thugs. As their life points dropped to zero, they looked at his shocked.

"Those cards…" the skinny thug started.

"They belong to the one known as the Elemental, my father. Now, tell me what I want to know."

* * *

in case you don't know, in a Blade Duel, you slice your opponent with a sword in your Duel Blade for the final blow. hope you liked it and will review.


	3. Kai meets the Queen of the Sea

hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

"Well, this is the place, partner," Kai said to Blade Master. As he said this, a light shimmered before a spirit of the monster appeared above him.

"You sure this is it?" the warrior asked.

"It's the place those thugs said."

"You're taking the word of thugs?"

"We had a blade at their throats. Doubt anyone could lie when someone has that."

"Fair point. Hopefully, this person will also have another of my elemental weapons."

"As do I."

The spirit disappeared, and Kai looked up at the door in front of him. Apartment 105. He knocked on the door, seeing it open slightly.

"Strange."

Kai walked in, seeing no one around. He looked around, seeing a nice three-person couch, coffee table with a vase on top. He sat down on the couch, wondering where the resident was. Within minutes, a door opened, and out came a girl looking around his age with D-cups and an ass to match. Only thing keeping him from speaking though was the fact that this girl was naked. Once she saw him, she screamed.

"Help! Someone!"

"Whoa, whoa cool it! I'm from SWORD! You know, the duel agency!"

He showed her his badge, and she calmed down.

"Sorry, but you really shouldn't walk into someone's apartment when they're in the shower."

"Look, I'm just trying to figure out my father's murderer, and a prime suspect would be an ex-member of SWORD."

"Really?" She sat down, grabbing a blanket. "Who was your father?"

"Ken Yoso, otherwise known as the Elemental."

"What? Ken died? But I thought this was given to Kite."

She pulled out a card, '_Elemental Weapon - Poseidon's Trident_'.

"Wait, that's one of my father's cards. Wait, Kite?"

"Yeah. Kite Tana, aka Kitana. My name is Mizuhime Getsu. If you want the information, defeat me in a Blade Duel."

"Deal, but first, how about changing into something more appropriate?"

"Of course."

She went to her bedroom, coming out in a big blue nightie. Her Duel Blade was blue with an oceanic design. They went outside, and got ready to duel.

* * *

sorry for ending it right before the duel. that's just how I roll.


	4. The Elemental VS the Queen of the Sea

here you go. the beginning of another duel. also, in case you haven't figured it out yet, Mizuhime is the Tea/Alexis/Akiza/Tori of "Yu-Gi-Oh! Blade"

* * *

"Ladies first, cutie," Mizuhime said. "I summon _Siren Princess_ (1)." As she said this, a small mermaid looking around 10 years old in human terms with short blue hair. "Now, I activate Mermaid Coronation. By sacrificing my princess, I can summon _Siren Queen _(2) in attack mode!" Mizuhime's monster's body glowed as it grew. Now stood (for lack of a better term) a 20-something-year-old looking mermaid with boobs bigger than its owner and long blue hair. "Now, I equip her to _Elemental Weapon - Poseidon's Trident_. This gives her 2000 additional attack points. I place one card facedown, and end my turn."

"My turn," Kai said, drawing a card. "Since I don't have any monsters, I can special summon Junk Forward. Now, by sacrificing him, I summon out _Elemental Weapon Master_! Next, activate the field spell, _Forge of the Elements_!" Suddenly, the field was changed into what looked like a forge, like one you would make metal weapons in. "Thanks to this card, I can equip my Weapon Master with an Elemental Weapon from anywhere, including my opponent's side of the field. So now, my monster will be taking that trident. Now come forth, _Elemental Weapon Master: Tsunami form_!"

The trident glowed before flying to Kai's monster. Moments later, Weapon Master's wardrobe changed. He now wore a toga, like someone from ancient Greece. On his head was a helmet that resembled a shark's head.

"Thanks to the trident, I can cause your monster to fall into a whirlpool, banishing it for 3 turns. Goodbye, Siren Queen!"

Weapon Master pointed the trident in Siren's direction, summoning a whirlpool to suck down the monster. Once it disappeared, Kai saw something surprising happen.

* * *

1) Siren Princess- once per turn, you can take control of one of your opponents monsters that are LV4 or lower until the end of your turn/LV4/Fish/Water/1500ATK/1000DEF

2) Siren Queen- Once per turn, you can take control of one of your opponents monsters for two turns/LV7/Fish/Water/2400ATK/1900DEF

* * *

hope you guys liked this chapter. sorry for cutting it short. felt like you guys should make some suggestions on what Kai sees


	5. The Goddess of the Sea Rises

here's the next part. hope you like it

* * *

As Kai was about to declare a direct attack, he saw an even larger woman appear. She seemed different from Mizuhime's other monsters, as she didn't have a tail on the lower half of her body. Instead, she had webbed feet. She also had boobs that would put a cow to shame and an ass to match. She had turquoise hair and sea-blue eyes. Her skin was like a fish's scales. She also had 3200 ATK and 2300 DEF. it was level 7, fish type, water attribute.

"Kai, meet my ultimate monster, _Tethys, Goddess of the Sea_."

"But how?" Kai asked, but he managed to put two and two together. "Your facedown card!"

She smirked, revealing what looked like a mermaid singing.

"_Call of the Siren_. It allows me to summon one 'Mermaid' monster or Tethys. She's my go to monster. Isn't that right?"

"Indeed it is," the monster said to the shock of the boys.

"You have a Duel Monster spirit?"

"Oh, when are you gonna learn, newbie? Every member and ex-member of SWORD has at least one Duel Spirit. Mine earned me the title 'The Queen of the Sea'."

"Well, I'm taking up my father's name, the Elemental. And I can just take out your monster, and win this duel right here and now. Weapon Master, you know what to do!"

"Indeed, partner," Weapon Master said. "While equipped to this trident, I can strike three times. Tri-Aqua Blast!"

The three points on the trident formed energy before firing at the opponent.

"Ha! I win!"

"Not exactly."

"What?"

Kai saw that Tethys was still on the field, and she still had 100 points left.

"How is that possible?"

"My Tethys cannot be destroyed in battle by a male monster."

Chris grunted in frustration, placing a couple cards facedown before ending his turn.

"My turn, then. I draw, cutie. Now I activate Tethys's ability. She can take control of one of your monsters until the end phase. So, come on over, Weapon Master."

The goddess waved her hand, and Weapon Master felt himself being drawn to stand by her side. Kai grunted as he saw his monster fall to her side.

"Now, then, Tethys can't attack this turn due to her ability, but I can attack you three times with your monster. Now, attack your former master!"

Weapon Master pointed the trident at Kai, but he wasn't worried.

"I activate my facedown card, _Dust Tornado_! This destroys one spell or trap you control, so say goodbye to the trident!

"Oh, I don't think so. I activate _Emergency Provisions_, and send the trident to the graveyard to gain 1000 Life Points."

The trident disappeared, turning Weapon Master back to normal.

"Now, destroy him!"

"Oh, no you don't! I activate my other facedown, _A Hero Emerges_! Normally, you pick one card in my hand, and if it's a monster, I get to special summon it, but since I've only got the one, let's get right to it, shall we? _Elemental Apprentice_, take the attack!"

The monster took the stage in defense mode, but was destroyed in an instant. Weapon Master attacked once again, taking Kai's life points to 1500.

"Now I play _Life Drain_, allowing me to drain half of your life points and add them to mine. I'll end my turn with that."

Kai's life points went down to 750 life points while hers went to 1850. Kai needed something and he needed it now.

Weapon Master returned to his side of the field, and he took his turn. He closed his eyes as he drew his card (AN: think like Yusei from 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's').

* * *

sorry for ending this right there, but felt it appropriate


End file.
